


Don't go cause you know we'll both break

by queenchingshih



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Physical Abuse, vampire canabalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchingshih/pseuds/queenchingshih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And does she love him, in some fit of unrequited and twisted tragedy? Well, that is the ultimate question. The one that she will never give an answer to. Not even with her dying breath. | Katherine ponders on love and how it is the one thing Klaus could never give her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go cause you know we'll both break

 

 

  
_"I killed Klaus after a century or two. He was_ surprised _. He didn't know how much I'd learned." - Katherine, The Fury._

 

* * *

"What do you want?" He murmurs into the back of her neck, fingers tracing patterns over her naked skin. Invisible designs. She turns in his embrace and strokes locks of yellow white hair out of those eyes of his. Katherine grins sharply, becomes the predator, and reaches behind him -

* * *

Katherine attends a magnificent ball in Madrid, hanging off Klaus' arm like some accessory to be admired but not interacted with. She doesn't mind, one hundred and twenty years has given her plenty of time to adjust to such a position. But still, she becomes terribly lonely as he parades her around in front of men and women she has little to no interest in as he discusses states of the world she knows he cares little for. So when the handsome Spanish noble Eloy and his beautiful English wife Anice - vampires the both of them - look past her maker and see her, she quickly disentangles herself from Klaus and spends the majority of the night in their company. She dances with Eloy and gossips with Anice - becoming quite tipsy on the strong wine being served (though she suspects that the tipsy feeling has more to do with her feeling of freedom than the actual alcohol) - and for the first time in a long while, she feels almost happy. Almost.

 "And so upon gazing at such fine beauty, I simply knew that I must have her; and I was not alone in this." Eloy says, accounting the tale of he and his wife's first meeting. Katherine can not help but be fascinated by such a whirlwind tale of romance, such of which she had only heard whispered between her father's maids whilst growing up (she bars the thoughts of her own whirlwind romance in Italy from her mind - that tale was far more a tragedy after all).

 She pretends to not feel that blue eyed gaze fixed on her as she talks and laughs with her new would be friends all evening.

*

"What do you think you're doing?" He hisses in her ear, cruel fingers digging into her wrist and bruising - the fabric of her gown will cover the marks whilst they heal but she still worries for half a moment that Anice or Eloy will notice. She flicks the foolish thought away. Katherine turns her head over her shoulder to look at him and notes how frustrated he appears. She presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth and mummers against his skin,

"Having some fun, you should try it darling."  

And then she smirks, sliding out of his grip and gliding away from him before he has time to even process her words. She takes her victories where she can get them. (And as she grabs Anice's hand to lead her away from the ballroom she tries to calm the rising dread of what Klaus will do to retalliate against her rebellion.)

*

"You and Eloy seem very... happy together." She states, faltering slightly over the word 'happy', the emotion slowly becoming very unfamiliar to her. She can not truly remember the last instance in which she was truly happy. Back in Florence all those years ago she supposes. So very long ago.

"We are in love." She smiles, brilliant and bright. Anice looks far too innocent to be a species related to her - to Klaus. Not just on the outside with her wide eyes and soft looks but on the inside as well. Her soul is only newly tinged by darkness - the corners fraying dark a bit as the blinding light at the center dominates. It makes Katherine sick. With disgust or plain envy she can not be sure. She remembers a time where she had that light, and she remembers hows easily she lost it to the darkness.

"In love? That must be nice." Katherine states, all too aware how dreamy - how weak - her voice sounds but she can't help it. The word love will forever be associated with her precious Italian boys - the ones she did everything for but still wasn't enough - and thus shall forever ignite that dying flame of longing in her chest.

"You and your maker- " Here she hesitates, the poor thing suddenly so unsure, "do not love one another?" Katherine stays silent and purses her lips against the harsh laughter that threatens to spill forth; and the younger vampire looks away, as the air between them shifts into something far tenser than it was moments before. Oh how this little thing has been sheltered from their world.

Klaus love her? No, never. How could he when there is naught but an empty hole where his heart should be? How could he, when he sees love as the ultimate weakness? (She forgets that nobody is without their weaknesses.) And does she love him, in some fit of unrequited and twisted tragedy? Well, that is the ultimate question. The one that she will never give an answer to. Not even with her dying breath.

Katherine studies the side of Anice's head, noting the way her glossy dark locks curled so prettily at the base of her prettier still neck. She exhales softly as a tinge of sadness seeps into her soul. It would of been nice to have a friend. A pretty little doll to play with like the ones she used to own as a child. Although she imagines she would be a lot less gentler with this doll than her wooden ones. An image of rosy skin marred black, blue and red - red most of all - fills her mind and it almost makes her pause.  _A ruined English rose._

A ruined English rose that would heal far too quickly and ruin her master piece. Is that the way Klaus feels about her? No matter what he does to her, she'll always heal. A never ending source of frustration. Suddenly everything makes sense. She rips the girl's heart out and feels greater than expected satisfaction from the act. After all, why was it fair for others in the world to have love - but for Katherine herself to be denied it? She squeezes the dead heart in her fist and relishes the way the still warm blood gushes anew over her skin, staining the paleness of it dark red. It isn't as good as her previous mind's image and her black and blue marks are now invisible, all of them, against her decidedly not rosy complexion

 -but for now, it's good enough.

*

When Klaus finds her, chin stained red and eyes alight with new power - he had only that year prior taught her of the powerful properties that were to be gained from ingesting another vampire's blood - she expects his fury and disappointment to come raining down on her for slaughtering so carelessly. She holds her head up high - the blood giving her some new courage - and awaits his blow (physical or verbal may it be), but it never comes.

"That's my girl." She cocks her head to the side and watches him with wary eyes as he moves toward her leisurely and offers her his hand - which she takes because, what else is she supposed to do?

"I did not mean to - "

" _Hush_." She closes her mouth with a snap as the lie dies on her tongue. With long, elegant fingers Klaus strokes her side over her silks, feather light; and she stares up at him as he stares down at her ruined dress, mapping out the dark stains with his eyes. She wonders what is running through his mind in that moment. Is that pride shining in his gaze? It's too much for her to even consider. (Later though, she'll think of nothing else as each night for a week she'll stand poised over his sleeping body with stake in hand waiting to finally, dare.)

Over his shoulder she can see the eyes of Anice's corpse staring at her, seeing straight into her soul. Katherine looks away from that searing, mocking stare. How could you ever hope to actually make him proud? "She loved her maker." She muses quietly, more to herself than anything. "Isn't that strange?" Now he looks at her, directly in the eye with such intensity that she isn't used to and never wants to get used to. He opens his mouth - and Eloy bursts into the room.

Klaus pushes Katherine behind him in what she can only describe as an act of protection which in itself is completely absurd. So she pushes him aside and watches as Eloy falls to his knees beside Anice and gathers her up in his arms. Then he starts to sob into her blood stained hair and all Katherine can do is blink.  _How tragic. Did I cry like that when Stefan and Damon killed one another?_

No, she remembers. She'd been too angry at them to cry, anger really was the only emotion she felt over their folly. She glances at Klaus, who is wearing a look of boredom as they observe Eloy and his grief. _Perhaps that kind of heartbreak is only displayed when the bond of a maker and their child is broken_.  _Will he grieve me such if I am taken from this world?_ Klaus is suddenly gone from her side and looming over Eloy. She almost wants to protest for him to leave the poor man be, but thinks better of it. The dull thud of Eloy's head when it hits the floor seems to echo through the room.

"How romantic. Now they will be together forever, truly."

_Because only in true death can true love prosper._

* * *

\- her fingers enclose around the cool wood of the stake she'd purchased the month before and hidden under the pillows of their bed. It almost hums against her skin with its natural energy. She lays a kiss on his jaw, closing her eyes briefly and gathering the finale courage from deep within her.

"What I want -" It is her turn to whisper now, "is to fly free."

She strikes hard and fast, burying the wood into his chest through what she knows (thinks) is where his sorry excuse for a heart resides. He gasps and his eyes go painfully wide; and she watches it all, enthralled. Soon he's still beneath her and, it's done. In the end she expected to feel more satisfaction over it than she does. What she didn't expect was the strange emptiness she feels inside now he's finally dead and she's finally free.

_Free._

_And, alone._


End file.
